friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Whooves: In Pony Shoes; Episode 1: TARDISed to the Moon
By Terrarian Pony Season summary: So yeah! A strang, alien stallion appears out of nowhere inside a big Blue Box, and Ditzy Doo decides to go along with him on his great adventures. Next Story: Doctor Whooves By Terrarian Pony In Pony Shoes: Episode 1 TARDISed to the Moon ... Equestria... a land of peace, and harmony. And in the town of Ponyville, in little house, lived the Doo family. Ditzy Doo was a pegasus mail mare, and she had two adopted fillies were Dinky Doo, and Amethyst Star. Amethyst was the older of the adopted sisters. She was even old enough to have her cutie mark of three brilliant-cut diamonds. She has a pink coat, and violet mane and tail with a floral lavender streak, and bright amethyst eyes. Dinky, her sister who constantly refers to Amethyst as "Sparkler", has a pale purple coat, blonde mane and tail, and yellow eyes. The two fillies are both unicorns. Thier adoptive mother, Ditzy, is a grey coated, blonde mane pegasus, who always has a cross-eyed look on her face. Not that it's her fault. Her cutie mark is seven bubbles, most likely for her bubbly personality. Amethyst was the first one she had adopted a while back, and later on, Ditzy had suprised her by bringing home a younger filly. They didn't get along at first, for fear of losing their mother's love, but eventually they realized that there was enough room in the family for two fillies, and they ended their bitter rivalry. Today though, Amethyst was helping Dinky with her magic lessons. She was teaching her how to use transformation magic on a blueberry muffin, to turn it into a bannana nut muffin. Dinky was focusing all she could into the blueberry muffin, when the muffin exploded, again, leaving muffin bits all over the room. Dinky:" S-sorry, again." Amethyst chuckled. Amethyst:" It's okay. You just need a little more practice. Every unicorn's magic is different. My magic is channeled through my emotion." Dinky:" And that's why there is rain clouds whenever you feel sad, right?" Amethyst:" Yeah. Maybe you should try using your emotions, instead of focusing through your thoughts." Dinky:" But... how do I 'feel' Banana nut?" Amethyst:" Like this." Bringing over another blueberry muffin, she turns it into banana nut. Dinky:" Oh... I think I get it." Dinky tries again, focusing harder and harder. But the muffin doesn't turn, and Dinky gets out of breathe. Dinky:" Magic is hard." Amethyst:" Don't give up, try it one more time." Dinky:" Okay, but can we take a break after this?" Amethyst nodded. Dinky focused her magic again, her horn glowing brighter and brighter. Eventually, her horn began glowing so bright, Amethyst couldn't even see her sister. Amethyst:" Dinky! You can stop if you want!" Dinky:" Eh... A-amethyst! I can't make it stop! I-it hurts! Aaaaaaahhhh!" They heard a wooshing noise, and suddenly appeared a big, blue box out of nowhere. Dinky's horn stopped glowing, and she collapsed to the floor. Out of panick, Amethyst scooped her up in her hooves worriedly. Amethyst:" Dinky! Dinky, are you alright!? Dinky!" The filly couldn't hear her, she was unconsious. Suddenly, the doors to the blue box opened, and a brown earth pony stallion, with a dark brown mane, and an hourglass cutie mark came out. ???:" Who is sabotaging my TARDIS!?" (Cue theme song) Amethyst:" Wha... who are you? What are you doing here? What have you done to my sister?" ???:" Bleh... do ponies usually ask this many questions? I hope not, it's annoying." Amethyst:" What is going on? Who are you?" ???:" I am the Doctor." Amethyst:" W-wait. You're a doctor? Please, can you help me figure out what's wrong with her? Please?" Doctor:" Let's take a look. Set her down somewhere." Amethyst set her down on a sofa. Doctor:" Now, when did this happen?" Amethyst:" W-well... I was teaching her to do magic, and..." Doctor:" Hahahahahahahaha... Magic! Ahahahahahahaha!" Amethyst:" It's not funny!" Doctor:" Oh, sorry. It's just... for a moment there, I thought you said you were teaching her magic." Amethyst:" I was!" Doctor:" Oh, young filly. I think it's time you know, there is no such thing as magic." Amethyst:" What world have you been living in?" Doctor:" A very dangerous one." Amethyst:" Well I don't know if they use magic where you come from, but here in Equestria, unicorns use magic all the time." Doctor:" What?" Amethyst:" You really didn't know this? Seriously, what world HAVE you been living in?" Doctor:" No!" Amethyst:" Huh?" Doctor:" N-no! That... that just isn't logical! There isn't anything logical about that!" There was a long, pregnant silence. Amethyst:" Okay, either you've been knocked on your head really hard as a colt... or your just really crazy. But aside from that... my sister! Will she be okay?" Doctor:" Hmm... she doesn't seem to have gained any physical injury. What exactly happened did you say." Amethyst face-hoofed. Amethyst:" I was teaching her magic when you showed up in your blue... box... thingy..." Doctor:" So that's why my TARDIS went all wibbly wobbly! Yes! It makes sense now!" Amethyst:" What? What makes sense!? Doctor? Or... whoever you are... wait, Doctor Who? Who are you?" Doctor:" Everything I knew about myths and legends! It's all been thrown out the window once I entered this dimension. That's why the Everfree Forest was so alive!" Amethyst:" Well... what does the Everfree have to do with any of this?" The Doctor began to pace. Doctor:" But if that's the case, why this dimension? And why'd I regenerate into a pony? Maybe..." The Doctor gasped. Amethyst:" Doctor! Make some sort of sense!" Doctor:" Magic! That's it! We need to get her to the TARDIS!" Amethyst:" Why?" Doctor:" Don't ask questions, it's annoying, now c'mon!" ... The Doctor brought the two fillies back to the Blue Box, and opened one of the doors. Doctor:" In here!" Amethyst:" What!? But that's too small! We can't all fit in there at once! I'm suprised you fit in there at all!" Doctor:" Trust me." Amethyst walked into the blue box, only to find the truth. Amethyst:" It's... it's..." Doctor:" Yeah..." Amethyst:" It's smaller on the outside!" Doctor:" Huh... usually they say it the other way around. I'm a little disappointed. Oh! Get her over here?" Amethyst layed Dinky down on a red couch. She was still unconsious, and Amethyst was still worried. Amethyst:" (Oh Dinky... what happened to you?)" Doctor:" So you said her magic is what brought the TARDIS here, right?" Amethyst:" I... I don't know. A younger unicorn's magic is more unpredictable, and..." Amethyst suddenly turned her head, to see the table and the blueberry muffin, standing in the middle of the TARDIS. Amethyst:" How did that... get there." Doctor:" Oh... well funny story. My TARDIS started going off to a random course, and suddenly that just appeared. That's yours, isn't it?" Amethyst:" Y-yes." Doctor:" That can probably be fixed... with a little dismantling." Amethyst:" What about Dinky?" Doctor:" Right! You see, when the TARDIS was thrown off course, it landed in your dining area, correct?" Amethyst:" Okay." Doctor:" And it landed right in front of this small unicorn pony." Amethyst:" Yeah." Doctor:" How does magic work, exactly?" Amethyst:" We're getting off topic! Can't you just help her!?" The Doctor placed a hoof on Amethyst's shoulder, and stared into her eyes. Doctor:" Listen... you need to listen. You want to help her right?" Amethyst felt tears in her eyes, but she nodded. Doctor:" Than I need to know. How does magic work?" Amethyst:" Well... it's complicated. There are a number of ways unicorn magic works. Mine is channeled through my emotion. Depending on what I'm feeling, something different happens. But that's not all there is too it. If I feel like levitating an object, that I what I tell my magic to do. If I want to cast a certain spell I have to change my emotion, either by will, or accidentally." Doctor:" So say you're feeling angry. What would happen." Amethyst:" Well... it would do something drastic, like... create a thunder storm, or shoot lasers from my horn. But I would have to be thinking a certain way, and it would have to connect to that certain emotion in order to do that certain spell. Like I said, complicted. Not all unicorns are capable of the same spells. That is, unless they do a lot of research, and gain a lot of knowledge, like Twilight did." Doctor:" Interesting. What other ways than emotion, can unicorns perform different spells?" Amethyst:" Well some unicorns can think what they want, and it happens. But it's also more complicted than that. It would depend on how much energy they have. Some unicorns can only use their magic to manipulate objects. Do you think that's why the... tardum... tardy... came to her?" Doctor:" TARDIS... and possibly. It's most likely, actually. But what about time and space. Can unicorns do anything like that?" Amethyst:" N-no... time travel is nearly impossible. And traveling through space... a unicorn would have to have a very segnificant teleportation spell in order to make that happen." Doctor:" I see." Dinky's unconsious body started twitching, and her horn started glowing again. Amethyst:" Dinky?" Doctor:" What's going on?" Amethyst:" I don't know." WHIIIIIRRRR!!! WHIIIIRRRR!!! WHIIIIIRRRR!!! Doctor:" No! She's moving the TARDIS!" Amethyst:" Does that mean..." Doctor:" Yes! I think I've figured it out! Dinky has a major amount of energy, that her body can't handle, and it's trying to get rid of it! But what happens when magic energy meets a strange foriegn object?" Amethyst:" Umm... it begins to control that object?" Doctor:" Yes!" The TARDIS stopped shaking, and Amethyst was hyperventilating. Amethyst:" Is it... over?" Doctor:" No... not quite yet. Where are we?" Amethyst:" You said we moved, but where?" Doctor:" Let's find out shall we?" The Doctor began looking at the moniters. Doctor:" Strange... we went 200 years back in time." Amethyst:" What? But that's impossible!" Doctor:" That's me. Mr. Impossible." Amethyst:" But how?" Doctor:" The TARDIS. It's a time machine." Amethyst:" A time... no... you... you're joking." Doctor:" TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space." Amethyst:" So... it's a space ship... inside of a time machine?" Doctor:" Technically it's a time machine inside of a space ship, but yes." Amethyst:" And it's bigger on the inside... how is this even possible?" Doctor:" The thing is... I'm not exactly a... pony." Amethyst:" No kidding. No normal earth pony can just show up inside of a big blue box that time travels. You're like some kind of... alien." Doctor:" Yes. I'm a time lord. This is my TARDIS. Well... technically it's not mine, but I like to think of it as mine." Amethyst:" So you stole it." Doctor:" Well... you know... it's not like anyone was using it..." Amethyst:" You're completely crazy, you know that?" Doctor:" Let's just see where we've landed." They opened the door to see that they've landed on the moon. Doctor:" Well... that answers that question." Amethyst:" We're on the moon!" Doctor:" Yup." Amethyst:" And you said we were two hundred years into the past?" Doctor:" uhuh." Amethyst:" That means... Nightmare Moon is still here! We have to get out of here!" Doctor:" Hold on. I think we might be able to use this." Amethyst:" Use what?" Doctor:" There is moon stone all over the moon. I was thinking, with enough moon stone, we could make Donky's extra magic go towards the moon stone, instead of the TARDIS." Amethyst:" Her name is Dinky. But... you have a point. So what are we waiting for?" Doctor:" Well, the air might be toxic on the moon." Amethyst:" That's nonsense. Princess Luna was banished on the moon for a thousand years as Nighmare Moon. And when she came back, she was Luna again. Then again, she is an alicorn." Doctor:" Wait, wait. A thousand years? What kind of being lives that long... well besides me of course." Amethyst:" Well, alicorns have a tendancy to live for a very long time. They aren't like normal unicorns." Doctor:" Well... that's interesting." Amethyst:" So what are we going to do if it's toxic." Doctor:" I have something for that." The Doctor brought out some pony-shaped space suits, and gave one to Amethyst. Doctor:" These suits and helmets should protect us." Amethyst:" Should?" Doctor:" There are oxygen tanks, and they'll give you plenty of breathable air, just as long as you don't waste it. So don't talk too much if you want to keep your air. And don't ask so many questions." Amethyst:" Um... okay." ... The two of them went out to look for moon stones. Amethyst:" I don't think just any moon stone will do." Doctor:" You're right. If it's something magic she needs, than it has to be something compatible. Is there a way you can check them?" Amethyst:" I do know a spell for that. I actually have a talent for identifying magical rocks and gems, but not the normal kind. Rarity taught it to me." Doctor:" Yes, that's nice. Be a dear, and just look for stones, will you?" Amethyst:" Rude." Amethyst's horn started glowing, and immediately, she found several stones that seemed compatible. She pointed at a few of them, and the Doctor hoisted them onto his back. Amethyst:" I know you're an earth pony, but how can you carry all of that?" Doctor:" Zero gravity, of course. Everything is weightless on the moon." Amethyst:" Oh... how did you know that?" Doctor:" I was sure they would have taught you that in school, right?" Amethyst:" Nopony has ever been to the moon. Well... except Nightmare Moon, but that's different. She was banished to the moon." Doctor:" You're going to have to explain this Nightmare Moon to me. I have no idea what you're talking about. Either way, we should be getting back to the TARDIS. We may have enough moon stone." Amethyst:" Right." ... Dinky's horn began glowing again inside the TARDIS, and it started moving again. ... WHIIIIRRRR!!! WHIIIIRRRR!!! WHIIIIRRRR!!! Doctor:" No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Amethyst:" What happened!?" Doctor:" Dinky accidentally released some of her energy again, causing the TARDIS to absorb it, and move again. At this rate, we might never get these moon stones to her, and we'll most likely run out of oxygen, and die here." Amethyst:" B-but Dinky... I can't just give up on her. She... she's my sister." Tears began falling from Amethyst's eyes. A rain cloud appeared above Amethyst's head. Amethyst:" You have to do something, Doctor! Please! Anything!" Doctor:" What's that... that cloud." Amethyst:" I told you, my magic works through my emotions. That's what happens when I am sad." Doctor:" I see." Amethyst:" Please, Doctor. If you really are a doctor... you have to help me save." The Doctor put on a determined face, and faced Amethyst. Doctor:" Unicorn... what's your name?" Amethyst:" I... Amethyst..." Doctor:" Amethyst, I want you to listen to me very closely. You want to save Dinky, correct?" Amethyst:" Of course I do. She's my sister, and I love her." Doctor:" Than I need you to do something. I need you to live. Because you can't save Dinky if you run out of oxygen by talking. I want you to preserve your oxygen, and I... I will do everything in my power to get my TARDIS, and your Dinky back, and I promise, we will save her, and she will live, and so will you. Your job, is to relax. Let me handle everything. You got that?" Amethyst sniffed, tears staining her coat, but she nodded. Amethyst:" Okay." Doctor:" Good, now. I want you to tell me, in as short a summary as you can, the story of Nightmare Moon." Amethyst:" Well... the story goes that two sisters, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna raised and lowered the sun and the moon every day and night. Luna became jealous of her sister and threatened to make an endless night. Celestia tried to tell her it would it would create chaos and disorder, but Luna didn't listen, and turned into Nightmare Moon through ambitious rage, so Celestia used the elements of harmony to banish her sister to the moon. A thousand years later, Nightmare Moon came back, and Twilight Sparkle and her friends used the elements to turn her back to Princess Luna, and she became good again." Doctor:" I see. Something is off about that story, though." Amethyst:" Huh?" Doctor:" You said Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon through ambitious rage, but the elements turned her good again. Tell me, what do you see wrong with that story?" Amethyst thought long and hard about it. Amethyst:" Well... maybe Princess Luna... wasn't Nightmare Moon herself." Doctor:" Exactly right. So all we have to do is find Nightmare Moon and temporarily bring out Princess Luna. And we can ask her if she can help bring back the TARDIS." Amethyst:" Why can't we do it perminantly?" Doctor:" I'm afraid we can't. According to your story, Twilight Sparkle has to turn her back into Luna again. It's a fixed point in time, and we can't interfere." Amethyst:" I see. But what if Luna can't bring it back?" Doctor:" Than we'll have to find another option. Let's hope it doesn't come to that, seeing as our air is limited." Suddenly, there was a noise like thunder. ???:" WHO DARES DISTURB THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT?!" An alicorn figure of dark blue, with metal armor, and a cresent moon cutie mark stood right in front of them. Doctor:" Ahah! So you are this Nightmare Moon I've been hearing about!" Nightmare Moon:" THAT IS I, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LUNAR KINGDOM! ANSWER FOOLS!" Doctor:" Yes, well... we'd like to speak to Princess Luna if you will." Nightmare Moon:" YOU HALFLING! PRINCESS LUNA IS NO MORE! I AM NOW NIGHTMARE MOON! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? I WAS PRINCESS LUNA!" Doctor:" No you weren't!" Nightmare Moon:" WHAT!?" Doctor:" You are a mere spirit that took over her body, her mind, whispering in her ear, telling her to break her sister's heart. I know the real Luna is in there somewhere, and I want to see her!" Nightmare Moon:" YOU... YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ROYALTY IN SUCH A MANNER! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Doctor:" I'm the Doctor, and I'm the most dangerous man in the universe. I've done things you can't even fathom, and I've made lenty of mistakes, just like you did." Nightmare Moon:" NO... IS THAT TRUE!!! IT CAN'T BE!!! GAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Suddenly, the dark blue shade turned slightly lighter. Luna:" I... I am sorry..." Doctor:" Princess Luna, listen, please. We don't have much time before you turn back." Luna:" I see. What is it you need from me?" Doctor:" There is a filly in danger, and I need to get my time traveling blue box back to get to her." Luna:" I am not sure I am capable of such magic." Amethyst:" Princess Luna, please. That filly is my sister, and she is holding a lot of magical energy that she can't handle." Doctor:" Wait a minute. Magic! That's it!" Amethyst:" What's it?" Doctor:" Amethyst, you were in the TARDIS, you've been exposed to it's time travel energy. If we combined your magic with the Princess's..." Amethyst:" Do you really think it'll work?" Luna:" It just might. But it will take a lot of energy from both of us." Amethyst:" I'm willing to risk it. Family is the most important thing to me, and I need to be strong for them." Luna:" I understand. Very well, let's hurry... I feel... guh. She is returning." Amethyst:" Thank you, princess... I'll never forget this." The two began combining their magic together, and they finally heard the whooshing noise of the TARDIS. Doctor:" It's... it's working! It's working!" The Doctor's grin couldn't be wider. The TARDIS appeared, and landed in between Luna and Amethyst. ... Amethyst:" Are you sure Luna can't come with us?" Doctor:" She can't. It's a fixed moment in time. Besides, if she does, Twilight wouldn't be able to fix her in the future." Luna:" I understand why I must stay. But I will always remember you and your sleflessness Amethyst." Amethyst felt tears on her cheek, and hugged Luna. Amethyst:" Th-thank you." Luna:" Ugh... hurry. I can't... hold her back... much longer." Amethyst hurried into the TARDIS, and the doors closed. ... Doctor:" Hurry, there's probably not a lot of time before her next cycle begins. We need to suck the magic right out of her, now." Amethyst:" Not all of though, right?" Doctor:" No, just excess magic. Get the moon stones, and lay them near the source of her magic." Amethyst placed the moon stones right near Dinky's horn, and suddenly, her horn began to glow with massive light, and soon, the moon stones began glowing as well. Amethyst heard her sister gasp in pain. Amethyst:" Doctor!" Doctor:" Get those stones away! Quick!" Amethyst levitated the stones away from Dinky, and she began breathing normally. Slowly, her eyes opened to see Amethyst crying tears of joy. Amethyst:" You're okay. Oh Dinky, I was so worried." Dinky:" H-huh? Where... are we?" Doctor:" No need to worry, you're safe and sound, now. Just don't touch those moon stones, though. Who knows what affect it'll have on your magic." Dinky:" M-my... magic? I-I did magic?" Doctor:" You did okay... just need to master the right spell." Amethyst:" Dinky... this is the Doctor. He... saved your life." Doctor:" Well now, after all that moon stone finding and stuff, I seem to be famished. Say, what do you ponies eat, anyway. Any good restaurants you know? I assume the hay burger place isn't the only restaurant in town, right?" Amethyst:" Our mom... makes really delicious muffins." Doctor:" Oh muffins! That sounds perfect! Let's go get muffins!" The Doctor began piloting the TARDIS, and they went back home. On the way, Amethyst told Dinky everything. Dinky was excited when she found out she had actually done magic, but she was slightly disappointed that she had done the wrong spell. She was even more impressed to find out that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside. Dinky:" So how are going to mom where we've been?" Doctor:" I set the TARDIS to come back 20 seconds after we originally left. We should be fine." Dinky:" Yay! Muffins!" Amethyst giggled. Amethyst:" Come on Dinky." ... Back home, Derpy was worrying about her two children, when they suddenly came in with the Doctor. Ditzy:" Where were you? And who's this?" Amerhyst:" Oh, um... he's um... he's a doctor. We went to the park, but Dinky got a little sick is all, and he made her better. So we invited him for muffins Doctor:" I do hope you don't mind." Ditzy:" Oh, well thank you so much. I couldn't bare to think of what might happen to two little muffins." Amethyst and Dinky blushed. Ditzy:" Come inside, I'll get you a muffin." Doctor:" Ooh, can it be banana nut?" Ditzy:" Sure." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfiction (Series) Category:Genre (Crossover)